Das Kind im Manne
by Spaetzuender
Summary: Ein Himmel voller Licht und Lärm, ein offenes Fenster, ein lesender Remus und ein ängstlicher Hund.


**Das Kind im Manne**

**Autor:** Spaetzuender

**FSK:** T

**Warnung:** angedeuteter Slash

**Disclaimer:** Nichts, aber auch gar nichts des Universums des folgenden One-Shots gehört mir. Auch nicht die Charaktere. ALLES gehört JKR. Ich verdiene mit dem Veröffentlichen ihres Eigentums in meinem Plot kein Geld.

**Summary:** Ein Himmel voller Licht und Lärm, ein offenes Fenster, ein lesender Remus und ein ängstlicher Hund.

* * *

Ich mag Sommernächte nicht sonderlich. Ich würde jedoch nie dazu übergehen, zu sagen: Ich hasse sie. Denn Sommernächte haben einen ganz bestimmten Vorteil: sie sind kurz. Und somit auch der Mond. Aber sie sind warm, in diesem Haus sogar stickig. Sie kleben an jeder Kleidungsfaser, unter der Bettdecke, auf der Haut. Da hilft nur: Fenster weit aufsperren und hoffen, dass ein laues Lüftchen durch die Räume zieht.

Heute Nacht jedoch ist es anders. Es ist Neumond, Halbzeit sozusagen. Und der Himmel über Südlondon ist schwarz, dann kurz hell und kurze Zeit später laut. Und das Laute kommt immer näher. Die Lichter am Himmel verstecken sich hinter der Wolkendecke und trotzdem machen sie die Nacht für Bruchteile von einer Sekunde taghell.

Schlafen kann ich nicht. Die Spannung in der Luft, die so ein Gewitter verursacht, hält mich wach. Selten gibt es starke Gewitter in diesem Teil von England, es wird einfach nie warm genug. Doch der vorangegangene Tag war schwül. Die Luft so dick, dass ich sie in Scheiben hätte schneiden können. Es gibt momentan nicht viel zu tun im Hauptquartier für einen Werwolf. Der Gegner ist ruhig, Moody meinte gestern, sie machen wohl Sommerpause. Ich hätte fast gelacht. Also habe ich meinen Tag heute, wie auch schon die Tage zuvor, in der Black'schen Bibliothek verbracht. Bücher sortiert, Regale gereinigt und besondere Leckerbissen auf mein Zimmer gebracht. Ich kenne mich gut, ich wusste schon heut morgen, dass ich diese Nacht kein Auge zu tun würde.

Tab, Tab, Tab...

Das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf blankem Holz lässt mich aufsehen. Mein rechter Zeigefinger markiert die Zeile wo ich gerade gestoppt wurde. Die Türklinke wird von außen herunter gedrückt und das Holz der alten Tür bewegt sich knarrend nach innen. Ein mir wohl bekannter Kopf drückt sich durch den entstandenen Spalt und Augen suchen mein Zimmer ab. Erst das Bett, dann der Schaukelstuhl am Fenster, bis er mich hinter meinem Schreibtisch entdeckt.

Ich kenne diesen Mann. Sehr gut, zu gut vielleicht. Denn der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist selten, aber vertraut.

„Moony?"

„Mh."

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Ja."

Die Tür öffnet sich protestierend ein Stück weiter und Sirius schiebt seinen Körper in mein Zimmer. Unschlüssig bleibt er stehen, die geöffnete Tür noch in der Hand. Ich seufze.

„Welches ist es diesmal?"

Sirius sieht mich mit großen Augen an. Er vergisst wohl ab und zu, dass ich ihn so gut kenne. Er schaut nervös zu Boden, eine Geste, die bei ihm so selten ist, dass ich manchmal vor ihm erschrecke. Es verleiht mir ein Gefühl von Macht, doch ich mag es nicht.

„Das Arbeitszimmer des Alten." sagt Sirius und sieht mich bettelnd an.

Ich weiß was ich tun muss und auch weiß ich, dass er eher keine Ruhe geben wird. Also stütze ich meine Hände auf der Tischplatte ab und stemme mich nach oben. Die Spannung in der Luft zehrt an meinen Kräften. Ich gehe um meinen Schreibtisch herum, auf Sirius zu. Sein Blick immer noch ängstlich, flehend. Ich klopfe ihm einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter und drücke mich an ihm vorbei.

„Warte hier." höre ich mich selbst sagen.

Ich folge dem Gang hinter meiner Tür bis zur Treppe, wende mich links die Stufen hinauf bis ich vor besagtem Arbeitszimmer stehe. Severus nutzt es manchmal, wenn er seine Ruhe haben will. Er weiß, dass er in diesen Tagen hier nicht gestört wird. So wohl auch heute.

Ich betrete das große Büro von Sirius' alten Herrn. Unter dem geöffneten Fenster hat sich schon eine große Pfütze gebildet. Severus hat also wieder das Fenster offen gelassen. Große Tropfen platschen auf den alten, abgetretenen Holzfußboden. Ich lehne mich von der Seite zum Fenster, denn meine Filzschuhe sind für Wasser nicht geeignet, und schließe die beiden Flügel. Erst dann ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab und entferne die Wasseransammlung. Warum habe ich das nicht zuerst getan? Wahrscheinlich die Spannung in der Luft, die nimmt mir auch meine Konzentration.

Ein helles Licht und ein sofort darauf folgender Knall reißen mich aus meiner Überlegung und lassen mich zusammenzucken. Ein lautes Winseln kommt aus der Etage unter mir.

Der Hund ist wieder da.

Ich beeile mich so schnell wie möglich zu Sirius hinunter zu kommen. Die Tür zu meinem Zimmer ist immer noch offen und der Hund bellt gegen die Blitze und Donner an. Natürlich hat er keine Chance, denn das Gewitter scheint nun genau über uns zu sein und entlädt sich mit aller Gewalt.

„Pads." murmle ich und der Hund wird still.

„Komm her." sage ich und gehe auf mein Bett zu.

Die Aussicht aufs Lesen hat sich wohl jetzt zerschlagen. Und ich habe vergessen, ein Lesezeichen in das Buch zu legen. Aber auch das ist jetzt egal.

Der Hund springt neben mich aufs Bett und ich protestiere.

„Komm aus dem Hund!"

Pads sieht mich flehend an, aber ich schüttele den Kopf. Keine Sekunde später sitzt Sirius mir gegenüber.

Ich rutsche ans Kopfende und lege mich unter meine Decke. Sirius sitzt immer noch am Rand der Matratze. Er erwartet eine Einladung. Er wird sich wohl nie ändern.

Ich schlage eine Ecke der Bettdecke um und Sirius krabbelt über die Matratze neben mich und ich decke ihn zu. Sein kopf liegt auf meiner Schulter und er schließt die Augen.

Wieder seufze ich und lächle still. Ein erwachsener Mann hat Angst vor einem Gewitter wie ein Kind.

**FIN**


End file.
